Pétalas de 'Rosa'
by Judim
Summary: A historia de Rosa, a filha de Rony e Hermione. Uma bela historia, confiram. obs :a fic antes chamava 'a fonte venus'


Uma jovem garota se materializava inesperadamente a poucos metros de distância de uma pacata estradinha de terra avermelhada. A terra se mantinha fofa até o horizonte, o que indicava que poucas pessoas passavam por lá. A jovem garota de cabelos longos e cacheados iniciou uma caminhada serena em direção a única luz do cenário. Levaram poucos passos até que uma alta casa de madeira se revelasse por de trás das árvores. A garota desdenhava um breve e singelo sorriso no rosto ao ver a casa que passou tantos momentos alegres com pessoas que marcaram a sua vida.  
Abrindo caminho sobre a sua face clara e macia, uma gota de felicidade no canto do olho pareceu lembrar Hermione, todos os belos momentos que passara na aconchegante casa da família Weasley.  
A lágrima parecia se multiplicar mutuamente com a grande dose de felicidade que agora atingia o auge do seu efeito ao ver rostos conhecidos no quintal d'A Toca. Hermione agora agitava o cenário com uma corrida ansiosa e desajeitada.  
– Hermione !?!  
– Rony! Gina! Arthur! Pessoal! – Ofegou a belíssima garota que inutilmente tentava conter as lágrimas, mas elas pareciam aumentar a cada segundo.  
– Que surpresa boa! – Disse o Sr. Weasley abrindo os braços a procura de um abraço. Mas a tentativa foi afogada pelo amor de seu filho a visitante recém-chegada, que o abraçou antes que qualquer um pudesse fazê-lo.  
– ...d-desculpem a falta de aviso – Pediu enxugando as lágrimas – Não queria pegá-los de surpresa mais a saudade foi maior do que qualquer boa educação. Acabo de voltar de viagem, precisava ver alguns rostos conhecidos.  
– Imagine só, pedindo desculpas ? Essa foi a melhor surpresa que eu já tive em anos – Falou Rony em meio a alguns abraços e risadas – Entre, por favor, vamos tomar um chá.  
Hermione desanimava sempre vez que olhava para o relógio. O encontro ficava melhor a cada segundo. A Sra. Weasley preparou um chá com biscoitos, e a conversa rendia como nunca, porem estava ficando tarde, de pouco em pouco os membros da família Weasley iam se retirando da mesa para seus aposentos, restando apenas Rony, Hermione e Gina, que mesmo em menor número conseguiam altas risadas, tão altas que resolveram continuar a conversa num passeio pelo quintal d'A Toca sob a luz do luar.  
Quando estavam chegando perto do galinheiro, Rony precisou ir ao banheiro e deixou as duas damas sozinhas conversando:  
– E aí Gina – Arriscou Hermione – Como vai o Harry? Ele se mudou para Godric's Hollow não foi?

A garota Weasley corou como nunca, corou tanto que suas charmosas sardas pareceram desaparecer na cor escarlate.  
– Harry e eu... – Os olhos de gina brilharam na luz do luar – Vamos nos casar...!  
Hermione arregalou os olhos como se tivesse tomado uma boa dose de Uísque de fogo. Não podia acreditar. Seu melhor amigo agora passaria pelo momento mais feliz de sua vida, e ela parecia usufruir da mesma felicidade.  
– MEUS PARABÉNS!!! – Cumprimentou num tom exageradamente alto, e abraçou a amiga.

– Por favor, não comente nada com ninguém, ninguém sabe de nada ainda – Riu a noiva de Harry Potter.

Mas Gina parecia ter outra coisa em mente, seus olhos propagavam a curiosidade:

– Hermione, vou aproveitar que o Rony não está, preciso tirar uma dúvida – sussurrou – Harry me contou que quando vocês estavam hospedados provisoriamente no Largo Grimmauld ele acordou pouco antes de você e Rony, e viu que você estava com a mão muito próxima da mão do meu irmão, e me pergunto se vocês adormeceram de mãos dadas.

Ela não esperava tal pergunta, mas confiava muito na amiga, e decidiu contar tudo o que aconteceu naquela noite, mas procurava palavras para descrever algo tão intimo para a irmã do seu amado, um assunto tão delicado e embaraçoso:  
– Bom Gina, naquela noite, seu irmão teve um acesso de galanteria, e insistiu que eu dormisse no sofá. Mas nos estávamos com muito medo, o ministério acabara de cair, Voldemort tinha o mundo da magia em seu comando, e não havia um Comensal que não estivesse a nossa procura, eu estava apavorada, e após Harry ter adormecido, eu comecei a chorar, achava que seu irmão já estava em sono profundo, mas quando me dei conta ele estava acariciando meu rosto, limpando as lagrimas que eu tinha derramado, e eu senti que ele realmente, realmente se importava comigo. O calor de sua mão fez todo o medo que eu sentia ir embora. Eu deslizei do sofá para perto dele, sentei no chão, ele fez o mesmo, e nós nos abraçamos. Naquele momento, seu irmão disse algo que eu nunca achei que iria ouvir, não dele, não naquele momento: "_eu te amo, Hermione_". – a garota agora tinha novamente lágrimas em seu rosto, mesclando felicidade, saudades, e amor. – Quando eu ouvi aquelas palavras, percebi que amava seu irmão, sempre soube que tinha um sentimento diferente por ele do que tinha de amizade com Harry, ou com qualquer outro, e foi naquele momento que eu descobri que eu amava o seu irmão, mais do que nunca amei qualquer pessoa, já tinha tido algumas quedinhas pelo Victor Krum, e outros caras na escola, mais nada como o que eu senti naquela noite. E foi naquela noite que eu beijei o seu irmão pela primeira vez. – Terminou  
Gina ficou sem palavras, acabara de ouvir muito mais do que ela esperava ouvir, com as palavras de Hermione, sua expressão, o cenário que estavam, tudo fez ela perceber exatamente o que Hermione sentiu, e até assimilou com seu primeiro beijo.  
Então, um silencio agradável atingiu as duas em cheio, a grama do jardim exalava um cheiro que mesclando com a brisa da madrugada, constituiu o clima perfeito para uma historia de amor. A luz da lua; As arvores balançando harmonicamente ao vento; O ar puro; A grama úmida...

– Após um longo beijo – insistiu Hermione – Voltei para o sofá e nos adormecemos de mãos dadas, acariciando os dedos uns dos outros, até a sensação de medo voltar, e todo aquele maravilhoso astral aconchegante se desfazer na noite.

– Você ainda ama o meu irmão? Quero dizer, já se passaram tantos anos...

– Amo como nunca achei que amaria alguém.

Um cinco metros atrás delas, um jovem garoto ruivo, desdenhava um sorriso meigo, suave, e apaixonado.

Rony chegou correndo, fingindo que acabara de chegar. Hermione anunciou que iria partir. Logo, Rony disse para garota esperar, correu até a casa, ficou em seu interior por alguns breves minutos e voltou:  
– Durma aqui – Disse respirando com a boca aberta – Mamãe aprovou, durma aqui.  
– Por favor, eu não quero incomodar.  
– E quem disse que seria um incomodo?  
Hermione aceitou com um doce sorriso, enquanto caminhavam para a linda casinha de madeira. Rony mostrou o quarto que iria ficar, quase esquecendo que ela já tinha ficado lá muitas e muitas vezes, descansou os pertences da convidada na mesa ao lado da cama, sentou ao lado da garota, e aplicou um suave e incomum beijo na testa. Foi para o seu quarto, deitou-se em sua cama já com suas horríveis vestes de dormir, e fechou os olhos.

Rony arregalou os olhos, levantou-se de sua cama com um pulo agitado, e começou a vasculhar em suas coisas antigas de hogwarts.  
– Mensagens...? Verbos...? Coruja...? Magia...? – Perguntava para si mesmo como se tentasse lembrar de algo. – Aqui!  
Ele tinha em suas mãos, o livro '_Magias Conjuratorias_'. Abriu com voracidade, e procurou algo como se sua vida dependesse disso. Parou na pagina aonde se lia '_Patrono Corpóreo_', folheou a pagina seguinte, lendo '_Patrono Falante_', quase rasgou a pagina quando finalmente achou o que queria: '_Capitulo 19- Mensagens Conjuratorias_'

Leu o mais rápido possível a teoria de uma complicada magia, aonde o bruxo escrevia uma mensagem no ar, e uma coruja mágica levava ela ao seu destino. Tinha em sua face a expressão de 'menino que esta fazendo algo que não deve'.

Após passar cinco minutos lendo cautelosamente a complicada teoria da magia, murmurou:  
– _Fiat Verba_!

Uma Coruja prateada relampejou da ponta de sua varinha e começou a voar pelo quarto. O maravilhoso animal brilhante carregava um pergaminho na pata. Ela parou na frente de Rony e soltou o pergaminho segurando apenas a parte de cima, de modo que o ruivo poderia escrever com a varinha como se escrevesse em uma lousa.  
Ele desenhava as letras com a caligrafia de um recém-nascido, e era ainda mais difícil quando o pergaminho tinha o aspecto de uma nuvem de poeira terminou, o papel estava cheio com as palavras:

'_Hermione. Eu te amo_

_Atenciosamente: Rony._'

Rony riu ao ler a gracinha que estava prestes a fazer. Leu e releu, até ter certeza de que era isso que queria. Após isso, sussurrou para a coruja:

– Hermione Granger.

A coruja executou um vôo rasante diretamente para parede do quarto de Rony e a atravessou.

Rony não ouviu nada...

Por alguns instantes pensou que a garota não conhecesse o feitiço, mas voltou ao senso quando lembrou que estava lidando com Hermione Granger, a própria. A ansiedade lhe maltratava cruelmente conforme o tempo passava. Será que a garota não notara a coruja prateada gigante com um pergaminho desenrolado na pata? Será que ela não gostara nada da provável imbecil idéia de enviar um animal brilhante ao invés de um simples bilhete por baixo da porta ? Rony não se continha em suas perguntas.

Uma coruja brilhante azul atravessou a parede. Ela era relativamente mais bonita que a de Rony, e desenrolava um pergaminho com letras muito mais legíveis.  
'_Estou sem sono, venha aqui no meu quarto..._

_Ansiosamente: Hermione_'

Algum tempo depois a coruja desmanchou no ar, deixando apenas uma fumaça azul sem forma que desaparecia lentamente. Rony analisou os riscos, poderia ser pego, e se fosse sabia muito bem o que poderia acontecer, mas ele também desenhava na sua mente criativa, e sabia inconscientemente que a noite ainda era uma criança.

Hermione, no seu quarto, estava com o rosto virado para a parede, esperava ansiosamente que seu amado entrasse no quarto, e a surpreendesse. Como quando Rony esperava sua resposta, Hermione não conseguia se conter, no entanto não se mexia, estava decidia a fingir que estava em sono profundo.

Hermione ouviu as madeiras que regiam o chão do andar que estavam estralarem em conjunto, uma sinfonia de rangidos se aproximava, e ela mal podia esperar para ver alguém entrando pelo quarto.

Um moço de cabelos ruivos se revelou na porta do quarto, caminhou até ela. Segurou a cabeça dela com as duas mãos num toque suave, e a beijou.

Hermione automaticamente 'acordou' do seu suposto sono e aceitou o beijo abraçando o jovem rapaz. Ele se acomodou na cama com ela debaixo do cobertor, mas sem desgrudar da boca da maravilhosa menina.

Rony começou a passar a mão em seu rosto, ele sentia a pele dela macia, lisa, aconchegante... Ele sentia seus cílios na sua cara, fazendo cócegas... Hermione agora detinha os próprios dedos nos cabelos vermelhos do rapaz, fazia movimentos singelos com a mao enquanto o abraçava com força.

O ruivo descia a mão do pescoço para as costas da bela garota. E percebeu que ela estava semi-nua. O que fazia sentido pois ela não tinha nenhuma roupa de dormir. O sangue do rapaz agora pareceu ferver, sentiu algo que nunca tinha sentido antes, Rony nunca associara amor verdadeiro a esse tipo de coisa. Mas não tinha nenhuma intenção ousada para com a menina, Então continuou a descer a mão sobre seu corpo semi-nu.

Sua mão agora ocupava a lombar de Hermione, e ele não conseguia acreditar o quão macio era sua pele, quente, lisa.

O beijo do casal não tinha hora para acabar, e os dois lados concordavam que era o melhor beijo que já tinha ocorrido na vida de qualquer um deles.  
Rony não sabia se seria prudente descer mais a mão, poderia ficar serio demais, a ocasião era tão boa, e ele não queria transforma-la mais quente do que romântica. Ele preferiu não arriscar, mas como sabia que Hermione estava apenas com duas peças de roupa, pulou a sua mão para a perna da jovem que mais quente e mais macia. O rapaz começou a respirar ofegante, estava perdendo o fôlego, amava como nunca tinha amado alguém antes, amava como nunca esperava amar antes, amava como nunca achava possível alguém amar antes.

Rony arrastava suavemente sua mão pela perna de Hermione. Notou que quando descera do pescoço para as costas, até a lombar e pulou para as pernas da amada, jogara o grosso pano que os cobria e os mantinha aquecidos no chão. Estava diante de uma situação que nunca imaginou presenciar, ele estava diante do corpo de Hermione, cada traço, cada curva, cada beleza natural, a muito, muito menos de um palmo de distancia.

Sentia vontade de ver o corpo dela, mas não podia, estavam na intimidade do beijo, não poderia abrir o olho naquela hora tão intima.

A confusão de emoções foi um vidro que se quebrou quando uma mão feminina começou a descer do seu cabelo, para seu pescoço, do seu pescoço para suas costas, e das suas costas para sua lombar. A garota estava com a mão sobre suas vestes de dormir, mas seu coração pareceu que iria explodir, quando ela moveu a mão por dentro de suas vestes e agora residia em suas costas.

A garota subiu sua camisa, mas não ousou tira-la. Ela tanto como ele, sabia que esse momento era romântico, e não deveria ser mais do que romântico.

Por algum motivo, o beijo foi perdendo intensidade, Rony tirou a mão da perna de Hermione, deixaram de respirar ofegando. Abriram os olhos, mas continuaram de lábios encostados, apenas encostados, se tocando.

Rony continuava com um desejo de poder ver o corpo de Hermione, agora exposto.

Ela se distanciou, de modo que o garoto agora podia ver metade do seu corpo, a primeira das duas pequenas peças de roupa que ela usava. Seu sangue começou a borbulhar de novo, começou a ficar quente, quase não ouviu quando a amada sussurrou:

– Rony, Eu te amo...

–Eu também te amo, Hermione...

Como se isso fosse algum tipo de permissão, os dois jovens voltaram a se beijar, mas agora sem medo, ela tirava a parte de cima das horríveis vestes de dormir do rapaz, e ele agora não se intimidou, ao acariciar qualquer parte do corpo jovem, bonito, que Hermione tinha.

Dentro de uma hora, o sol começaria a raiar, mas mesmo assim, a noite ainda era uma criança.

------------------------------------------------------------  
_**Nota do autor :**_

_Caros Leitores,  
Preciso que mandem reviews, nao sei se a fic esta ficando boa ou nao... por favor, mandem comentários mesmo que sejam negativos, preciso saber se devo continuar escrevendo ou nao...  
Muitíssimo obrigado_

_Atenciosamente: Judim_


End file.
